1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable lock, and, more particularly, to a cable lock with strengthened and prized-proof structure, to thereby improve the burglarproof and prized-proof effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a combination lock 1 combined with a traversing part 13, wherein the traversing part 13 is used to traverse and encircle around an object for convenient burglarproofing and locking. The combination lock is suitable for bicycles and traveling bags to lock for burglarproofing. The structure of the combination lock 1 is mainly used a slider 12 wedging a number wheel 11 for controlling locking and unlocking motion of the combination lock 1. Since the structure is very simple, it is easy for thieves to prize by using tools and causes property damage of owners. Thus, improvements of structure for various combination locks are submitted for strengthen the burglarproof effect. However, most of the modifications concentrate on the structure of number wheel, not on the components for preventing of prized. Thus, as a result, theft still happens anywhere and there is no feasible and effective solution.